Commander and Queen
by Alex Moss
Summary: Clarke spends her time in the wild conditioning herself for whats to come. What that is exactly she doesn't know yet. This is canon divergent post-Season 2. Clarke doesn't get captured by Roan nor does she get found by Bellamy's team. Similar things happen to what did in Season 3 but i'm putting my own special spin on it. Eventual Clexa, possible Octilah, very likely Ravoh. FutureM


**Hello! Welcome to Commander and Queen.**

 **First off this is a chapter one though i do not know how regular updates will be. Secondly this is Canon divergent after the end of season 2. I am trying to keep a lot of the plot from season three and four in tact but perhaps playing it out differently to suit my own desires. Thirdly, this will have mistakes grammatically because i'm really just too lazy to go back and fix every little thing, i like to just do the easy stuff because... well because lazy. So bare with me.**

 **Reviews are very welcome but really if you are just looking to flame me because you don't like it then by all means just don't read it and keep your flames to yourself. Its hear to be read, if you don't want to read it just move on.**

 **M for later chapters.**

 _I do not own The 100, books or TV series nor do i own any of the character bar those i have created for my own purposes._

* * *

Clarke had been alone in wild for around three months before she had heard anything of the bounty on her head. The fact that the Grounders were now calling her _Wanheda,_ The Commander of Death, was really conflicting. On one hand she was amused at this ridiculous development and thought she had barely survived these last weeks so it was easily laughable that she should be called the commander of death. On the other hand she hated it and hated what it meant, that she had felled the mountain, destroyed the Mountain Men and freed the Grounders and the 100. What she had done was committed genocide.

But they could call her what ever they liked, it didn't matter any more. She had removed herself from all situations and only hoped that a sort of peace would remain for the Grounders. Lexa had betrayed Clarke and the Arkers but Clarke knew the Commander was for peace ultimately, she had no reason to go to war with the Arkers and so long as they didn't do anything stupid like march on Polis then they should have been fine. Clarke hoped they were fine but she wasn't ready to go back yet, not the Grounders and not Camp Jaha.

Instead she spent her time in the wild, learning the trees and streams on her own, the stars she literally spent a few hours each night charting them from her global position, being able to see them at all still amazed her. During the day she would hunt, she would attempt teaching herself to fight and even found herself getting quite fit. Losing weight in the wild when you lived day to day, meal to meal, was extremely easy but Clarke knew she needed to be doing something else, she lost inches of supple flesh and had to replace it with something, she had replaced it with muscle.

Clarke was quite ripped after three months, she would travel at an almost constant jog, her cardio at this point was amazing. As well as the cardio she would exercise to wake up, sit ups for her core, push up for her arms and core, squats for her legs. It was a simple matter of 15 of each as she woke and another 15 of each before she hunkered down in a hollow log or on a thick tree branch. When she had time to fill she would throw punches and feign blocking and parrying imagined oncoming attacks. She had no idea if she was getting any good at close quarters combat but she was at least getting fit and strong.

The red hair was a way to blend better in the forest, she had considered dirt and mud to do it but she kind of liked her hair and the mud was just too heavy and stifling, berry juice stained her pale hair quite well. It apparently would also help her with hiding from those that were looking for her, or it seemed that way when she took the cat she'd caught that day to the trading post to trade for dried meat and a pelt she could use. The mercenaries that showed up while she was waiting didnt seem to notice her and moved on.

Or she thought that had anyways and let the young woman there, Niylah, talk her into staying the night. It wasn't really a hard sell though as it meant Clarke could avoid going out again while the mercenaries were so close by, she got to sleep in a bed and spend some time with an undeniably attractive woman who was ok with a no strings attached sort of deal. It was perfect for Clarke because, though she tried extremely hard never to think about it or acknowledge it, she had been extremely ready to give her heart over to Lexa when it looked like they were going to win the Mountain together, only for Lexa to crush her so mercilessly.

It was literally the very next morning when Clarke got up, Niylah was still sleeping and Clarke got dressed and left, she barely made it a few feet before a stick cracking behind her was queue enough for her to duck. It was almost comical too because her assailant was so caught of guard her tripped over her landing face down in front of her. She used the momentum to launch herself forward her knee digging into his kidney making his grunt and her dagger at his neck, pressed lightly to his jugular.

"Why are you hunting me?" Clarke hissed in his ear, glancing around just a little to be sure he was alone.

"There's a bounty." Came the gravelly deep reply.

"No shit. But why?" Clarke huffed annoyed at his response.

"You took down the mountain. They call you _Wanheda_." He seems to drawl as if he were not that scared of her at all.

"Commander of Death, i know. But why am i being hunted?" Clarke asked again pushing a little harder with the dagger.

"They want to kill you and take your power. I just want to hand you over." The man explained and Clarke heaved a sigh because it seemed so obvious. _Kill me and take my power. Laughable._

"Hand me over to who?" Clarke queries curiously.

"Heda." Was the simple answer and Clarke let up, removing the dagger and taking a few steps back.

"It's not going to happen. I will kill myself before i let you take me to her." Clarke spoke adamantly.

There was too much pain there, too many emotions and too much begrudged understanding. The pain was in her heart, because she had only groan closer to Lexa every time she had been in her presence. The Commander was a imposing considering she was barely a little older than Clarke herself. Lexa was extremely capable both mentally and physically and though the hurt was hidden everywhere but those green eyes she was still able to make the hard decisions. Clarke found her extremely attractive, both in a physical and emotional way.

This was why it hurt so much that Lexa had betrayed her, betrayed The 100. Because the Commander had made it oh-so-obvious how she felt about Clarke, had kissed the sky princess, and then turned her back so easily. Clarke hated that Lexa could ignore her heart so easily, so coldly, and she hated that she was jealous of this talent. Yet Clarke had done some soul searching these last few months and realized a few things about herself and about Lexa that just give her more conflicting feelings about the whole thing.

See she realised that she could really understand why Lexa did it. After she had convinced herself that the Commander was a petty bitch her betrayed her just to get back at her for her not-quite-rejection. Lexa managed to save not only her people in the mountain but also the ones outside and all with minimal bloodshed. It made perfect sense really, if you were an outside looking in on the situation. When you were part of the equation, the part that doesn't fair well in the solution, well then it seemed like a really shitty idea.

"I had heard there was bad blood between you two, i didn't realise it was this bad." The man comments with a half smirk as he picks himself off the ground and dusts himself off.

"She sold us out. It stings a little." Clarke retorts not sheathing her dagger but keeping a few steps away from the man before her.

"That's too bad, because i really need to take you to her." He lets his hands hang, he would almost look relaxed but Clarke had gotten the hang of a few things since being on the ground and she could see the way he was tensed and ready to spring at any moment.

"Yeah? Well it isnt happening. Go tell her i said she can come get me herself or she can float." Clarke scowls at him but he honestly seems a little taken back at her aggression.

"It was more than just selling you out, wasn't it?" He asks seriously, slowly.

"Perhaps. But its in the past now. I'm her past, if she wants me in her presence again then she needs to come find me herself." Clarke doesn't look at him. If she had she might have seen the conflict on his face.

"I wont let you go a second time." He promises but even as he does he extends his hand in a universal gesture. One of respect. One warrior to another.

Clarke simply grips his forearm, squeezes and they release and its as simple as that. Clarke wont argue, she just takes what she is given and nods before moving on and heading away from the trading post, a small pack on her back. She doesn't look back, she doesn't need to to hear the man moving into the trading post, likely to trade for water or some other supply and not so subtly giving her the chance to slip away. Slip away she does.

* * *

It had been another fourteen days after Clarke's run in with the Mercenary, it had her thinking about Lexa and grudgingly she found herself wondering more than once just how the commander was fairing. It was only logical that there would be unrest among the Grounders after Lexa deprived them of their right to shed the Mountain Men's blood, they right for vengeance after everything the Maunon had done to them. Clarke had faith in Lexa's ability to handle it though, she had already done amazing things uniting the clans.

In those two weeks Clarke had decided to avoid Niylahs and so had started to dress her own kills. She couldn't dry the food while she was on her own so instead she would cook two days worth of the meat and carry a third days worth to cook before it became rancid, she learned that, surprisingly, the worse it smelled the more tender it was to eat and it was fine so long as the flesh wasn't green. She attempted to catch smaller animals, squirrels and rabbits were a good deal but young dear and the occasional cat was almost the perfect amount of meat.

On top of hunting more strategically and avoiding the trading posts Clarke also cut her hair off chin length and with a little experimenting managed a dark brown stain to conceal her blond hair. It wasn't that blondes were uncommon on the ground, but platinum blondes like she was? Practically unheard of. At this point though, she had decided she was practically unrecognizable which was good because she had found herself a small village and she was hoping to be able to get rid of hides she had collected over the last two weeks. They were heavy and she wouldn't normally have kept them but she had found a salt deposit, much to her luck, and managed to wrap the hides so they could cure, but it was warm enough that they would spoil if she didn't get rid of them.

Walking into the village Clarke was able to deduce that the people here were trikru, this was a Woods Clan village. Lexa's people. Her hope was only that she could get her business sorted out and get out of the village as quickly as possible and get back on her way to.. well to nowhere. But anywhere was better than potential capture, Clarke didn't want to go to Polis, didn't want to be taken to Lexa for any reason. This village seemed relatively quiet though, in fact it was possibly too quiet which had Clarke looking a little concerned.

Moving through the village silently she found them, the villagers, all of them were kneeling on the ground with their eyes closed and apparently completely unaware of everything going on around them. She for some reason felt a chill at the sight and kept herself hidden around the corner of a building, she was still looking when she heard a soft sound behind. Looking back she was met with an older woman, greying hair and little stooped in her posture but she looked fit enough and she moved well, she gestured for Clarke's silence and waved her hand gesturing the young woman should follow. Clarke obliged out of curiosity.

The woman lead Clarke to a small building on the edge of the village, it was obvious the moment Clarke stepped inside that the woman was alone and lived that way. The Arker rather loved the simplicity of life on the ground, there were no need for kitchens in the villages, the people worked together and lived together and subsisted together. Food was generally prepared in a central fire pit from what Clarke had learned, mass amounts of food was dried when the conditions allowed for it that everyone could live off of. Pelts were dried and leather tanned in large amounts generally by the one person for all those who needed the pelts and water could be collected individually or a community barrel was typically always full somewhere near the central fire pit.

" _What's going on here?"_ Clarke asks the woman softly once the door to the living space was pulled closed and the woman was sitting.

" _A week ago a man came through here, talking about the City of Light. He gave them all a little thing to swallow. It had the sacred symbol on it so obviously these fools took it. Been like that ever since._ " The woman explained frowning and Clarke's own expression became a deep frown.

" _What man?_ " Clarke was confused, she could make sense of most of what had happened, Niylah had mentioned the Flamekeepers in the past and had realised that this was the Grounder's religion. The City of Light it for some reason reminded of something...

" _Darker skinned man, tall and older. One of your clan._ " The words startled Clarke because apparently she was incredibly transparent.

" _How did you know i was SkaiKru?_ " Clarke had to know, maybe it was something she could fix.

" _I just know these things, don't worry you have a Grounders look about you._ " The woman smiles and tilts her head.

" _Thank you. Back to the City of Light though. Have any of the people here been doing anything weird other than just going into trances?_ " Clarke got back to the topic at hand, relieved that the woman was just exceptionally perceptive.

" _No. Mostly they go about their days normally, they will stop and sit like they are now for hours and occasionally they will speak to no one._ " Clarke was confused for a moment by the woman's words until she got it. They were talking to someone she couldn't see.

" _Maybe it's time i returned to the Ark._ " Clarke sighed softly.

" _You knew my daughter."_ The woman had let the silence hang after Clarke's statement, she would not try to talk her out of it.

" _Possibly? Who was your daughter?_ " Clarke was curious now,

" _Anya. It is my knowledge she died while with you?_ " The woman watched Clarke curiously with a tilt to her head.

" _Anya. Yes. I had the utmost respect for her. Though i will be honest she was killed by Skaikru._ " Clarke opted for honesty.

" _Tell me._ " The woman urged gently even beyond the pain in her expression. Clark obliged.

" _We were taken by the mountain. I found her and so many others in cages. I thought it was my fault she was captured so i freed her and we escaped together. She took me as her hostage and said that because she was beaten in battle and then taken by the mountain that she needed something to bring back to restore her honor. I ended up getting the drop on her and took her back to the drop ship where we had been taken from. She beat the ever loving snot out of me but i gave back what i got. We then sparked up a truce. We would help each other, she would help me back to the Ark and i would convince the Skaikru to join the Grounders to take the mountain._ " Clarke gave the abbreviated version

" _But that never happened?_ " Anya's mother asked curiously.

" _No. It was dark when we made it to the Ark and Anya and i stopped in the treeline, we were saying our farewells. But the Grounders had been attacking the Ark and they were very nervous. We were covered in mud and they didn't know any better. Anya was shot but it was bad, she died in my arms, as ally. My friend._ " Clarke explained gently, sincerely.

" _She died with honor?_ " Anya's mothers face was shining with pride.

" _Absolutely._ " Clarke smiled as well because it was truth.

" _Thank you. It was one thing having Lexa bring me Anya's braid but it makes me feel better knowing Anya's final story._ " The woman says honestly and Clarke was a little surprised to hear Lexa delivered the braid in person. She wouldn't admit it out loud but it was just another thing that endeared Clarke to the Commander.

" _You're welcome, and thank you for not just killing me on the spot or something. There is a bounty on my head after all._ " Clarke smiles and looks in her back which mostly only had the rolled up hides in it. She takes the hides out.

" _Indeed, but i think Wanheda deserves life to go with all that death. Besides, i am grateful for what you did, not the killing, but the saving._ " The woman speaks kindly and surprisingly its the first time someone had acknowledge first the _why_ and not the _how_ that came with felling the mountain.

" _I truly appreciate that. I may as well leave these with you. I found salt to cure them but they will spoil if i keep them with me and i have no use for them. Now that i am to go back to the Ark i have even less use._ " Clarke explains gesturing the small pile of four hides.

" _Thank you. Good luck._ " The old woman says graciously, it was not the grounder way to refuse a gift.

Clarke smiles and nods as the woman stands and opens the door a little looking out, it was all clear and Clarke stands and dusts herself off a little before moving over to the door and looking out as well. It was likely that the others were all still meditating so Clarke was going to take advantage of that while she could. She didnt exactly want to return to the Ark but this new development was a tricky one at best. She stepped out of the home and smiled at the woman standing there with a small smile herself.

"Leidon, Nomon." Clarke spoke softly and with the utmost respect in her voice and the woman before her seemed to beam at being addressed as such.

"Leidon, Strik Gona." The woman returned and Clarke found she really didn't mind this new label. With a small wave Clarke promptly made her way out of the village and back towards the Ark.

* * *

Clarke was a day from the Ark when she found it. It had been raining fairly heavily all that day and she was about ready to stop for the night the moment she found a suitable spot. It took until almost dark and it was simply too wet to light a fire so when she found the almost perfectly hollow tree base she was quite pleased. It wasn't until she was in the tree base, which ran a little deeper than she thought, that her heart squeezed a little. For inside the tree base was three small bodies, with small felt like hairs covering them.

One of the little creatures was unique within its species though, the tiny panther cub was white where its siblings were black, its parents likely also black. Clarke herself had never seen a white cat, or even any other color than black. Clarke could clearly see that the young had been abandoned, they were thin and bony but hadn't been dead for long. With a soft sorrowful sigh she reaches over and lifts the two cold black bodies and sets them out side the hollow, they would feed someone else now, thus the way it went on the ground.

It was when she lifted the little white one that she realised it wasn't actually dead. It was weak, and small but it was warm and she could see the slow steady pulse in the animals neck. Frowning she debated, put it out of its misery or attempt to make it strong again. It wasn't much of a debate, she had been dealer of death too many times recently so it was easy to attempt to give this little helpless creature life. With the choice made she settled down with the small creature and tucked it into her thankfully dry undershirt and then attempted to hydrate some of the cooked meat she still had in her pack. Once it was a little softer she chewed it up into a mealy mush and then wet it again before ever so gently force feeding the little animal in her hands.

With food in the little creatures stomach and warmth against its fur Clarke could only wait until morning to learn if it would live or not. With that in mind she settled down to sleep for the night. Sleeping was not something she enjoyed anymore, just like the faces of her friends reminded her of the innocent women and children she had killed in the mountain so to did the darkness of night when it was too hard to see the life in front of her. It was always disjointed and short when she slept, nightmares plagued her and then it would take too long to fall back asleep only to wake much the same way an hour later. Its why she was up and ready to move again before dawn the next morning.

Surprisingly the kit was still alive the following morning and even moving around a little, she guessed the creature was about 2 weeks old and no more. Clarke lingered only long enough to give the little cat another feed of chewed up meat before she tucked it into her shirt against her skin and then carried on her merry way. She had made it to within an hour of the Ark when she had almost stumbled into a grounder camp. There were about three hundred of them set up outside of the Ark camp which had Clarke curious but she couldn't go and ask why so she simply moved around and headed for the Ark herself. Thankfully maybe, she didn't have to walk right in, instead she had noticed something that had both set her mind at ease and her heart racing.

It wasn't a camp outside of the Ark fence so much as a small area that had obviously been slept in. Octavia Blake no doubt preferred this spot, she was a free spirit that one and a true warrior at heart. Clarke had grown rather fond the young woman to be honest, she had risen from the girl under the floor to a relentless force of power, Octavia was the first to truly gain the Grounder's respect. Clarke had been a little dubious at first but had quickly realised just how fearless Octavia was and Clarke rather envied that about the young warrior. At the little camp though there was no one there and it looked like there hadn't been for a day or two, with a soft sigh she slowly crept towards the Ark.

"... Going to kill them all if he wins." Clarke settled down when she was nearest the fence she could get and could hear hushed voices.

"So what? The Commander betrayed us, she says they are there for our protection against the Ice Nation but what if they are there to kill us in our sleep?" That one was definitely Bellamy.

"Do you really want that hanging over your head? If Pike wins the election he plans to massacre all of them. Indra is out there." Kane? Clarke was suddenly wondering what exactly was going on but her stomach was dropping with each word.

"Indra's your friend not mine, Kane. You and Abbey were the idiots that decided a vote was necessary." Bellamy retorts frustrated apparently by the conversation.

"Bellamy... The Grounder's need to be warned, Pike will win and they will all die." Kane tries again.

"I don't care. I'm going to cast my vote." Bellamy huffs and stalks off. Clarke lingered a moment before creeping closer so she could see.

Kane stood with a hand on the fence and another over his face as he heaved a huge sigh, the camp was on lock down by the looks of things but Kane had managed to find a blind spot. Creeping quietly close Clarke got with in whispered ear shot of the man and hissed softly to draw his attention just in case there was someone else near by. Kane looked behind him at first confused because no one was meant to be on the other side of the fence and then looked outside the perimeter only to light up when he saw Clarke there.

"Clarke! God its so good to see you. You look good." Kane spoke sincerely and Clarke gave a little smile.

"I can't say the same. What happened to your face?" Clarke asks with banter.

"Your mum seems to like it." Kane retorts and Clarke's jaw hangs for a moment before she laughs.

"I don't even want to know. Tell me whats happening now." Clarke urges and Kane looks over his shoulder again.

"There isn't enough time to tell you everything. We sent a group to look for you when we learned there was a bounty on your head but we found Farm Station, there is about 49 of them, Pike is one of them and he hates all Grounders and wants them all dead. There is a vote for Chancellor going on right now and the results will be in in an hour but Pike will win. If he wins the Grounders will be massacred, they cant stand up to our weapons." Kane says almost urgently and Clarke could almost tell what was going to come next.

"I will go and warn Indra, i assume she is the General in command of the protection set a short way from here?" Clarke asks and Kane looks conflicted.

"She is, but you are hunted Clarke, they want to kill you." Kane says not liking the idea of sending the woman he loves' daughter into a camp full of people who wanted to claim their power.

"Don't worry about me. Can you do me a favor? Be careful of what ever Jaha is selling. I've seen a village he's visited and its... i don't even know how to explain but it cant be good." Clarke says softly understanding the urgency of the situation.

"Yeah he's been trying to sell his little device and spouting all sorts about this City of Light. Most of us aren't buying it." Kane nods again checking his six.

"Good. One last thing, tell mum i love her, but i would rather no one else knows i'm around." Clarke was slightly pleading at this.

"Well i don't like it. Your friends have missed you, but i can respect it. Go Clarke, before we are caught. I will let Abbey know you're thinking of her, shes healthy but busy." Kane smiled a little as he spoke of her mother and it had Clarke smiling as well.

"Thank you. I will maybe see you soon. We will get this problem sorted out." Clarke promises gently.

"Be safe, Clarke." Kane urges as a farewell and Clarke offers a nod before slipping off into the trees again.

* * *

Slipping into the grounder camp dressed like a warrior and with brown hair was exceedingly easy. It was getting near Indra, the only person in this camp Clarke even remotely trusted, that was likely to be a problem. There were a deeper concentration of warriors around the center of camp where the General's tent was, Clarke would have to ask for an audience. Until she got there though she had time to figure out a plan, a plan which would have been spectacular had Clarke noticed the feirce warrior who had been behind her. She yelped when her arm was grabbed and she was practically dragged right into the tent.

"What are you doing here, Wanheda. Do you not know there is a bounty on you?" Indra hissed from behind her and Clarke was actually relieved.

"Indra. Yes i do but i have a message from Kane." Clarke explains turning to see the surly woman.

"From Kane? Why did he not simply signal to meet himself?" Indra asks and this was curious to Clarke but she just shrugged.

"Arkadia is on lock-down pending the vote for the new Chancellor. You met Pike i think Kane mentioned?" Clarke asks just to be sure.

"Indeed, he was not a forgiving man." Indra seems to ponder aloud.

"No apparently not. Kane is convinced that Pike will win the vote and said that if he wins they will move on this camp and kill all of you. You have to leave Indra." Clarke gives the warning seriously and Indra seems to be looking her over, wondering if she speaks true.

"I will admit we are no match for your weapons but we are here under Heda's command." Indra speaks calculatingly.

"She didn't send you here to die by the very people you were tasked with protecting." Clarke reasons.

Indra nods at this but begins pacing before Clarke, clearly thinking quite hard. Clarke simply sat down in a random seat within the tent and took out some meat and water from her pack and let the woman before her think. Clarke dutifully chewed up the meat and removed the little creature from her shirt before feeding it the now much more lively little creature. Taking a cloth and damping it she was able to induce the little future predator to pass urine and waste which she cleaned up with the cloth and put the cloth in the small fire in the center of the tent. When she looked up from her task Indra had stopped pacing and was watching her curiously.

"I will pull the Army back to Polis right now if you agree to come with me." Indra says seriously and Clarke's jaw clenches.

"Why? So Lexa can have my head?" Clarke practically growls.

"She doesn't want your head, Clarke. I believe she wants your heart." Indra speaks after a short moment.

"She could have had it Indra, but instead she drove a knife into my back." Clarke growls out and refuses to look at the woman.

"She hurt you... But she hurt herself more." Indra speaks softly now, imploring Clarke to understand. She did understand.

"I get it Indra. She ignores her heart no matter how much she wishes she didn't have too. She was broken by Costia's death. But does that mean i have to forgive her for turning her back on us? For breaking my heart? Do i have to continue to let her hurt me just because she thinks she can what? Save me that way? Isnt it best she never sees me again?" Clarke had drawn her knees up a little in a seemingly defensive move and was gently patting the sleeping kitten.

"The Ice Nation are on the brink of declaring war against Lexa, against the coalition. Kane agreed to become the thirteenth clan because Lexa reached out to him. She seeks forgiveness from the Arkadians, Clarke. But never once has she thought to seek forgiveness from you." Indra speaks firmly but she was begging for Clarke to see reason. She did.

"Alright, Indra, i will return with you." Clarke sighed softly looking at the woman before her. Indra didn't waste a moment to call a warrior in and order it told that they would be returning to Polis on the hour.

So it happened that Indra, Clarke and a small contingent of four warriors rode ahead towards Polis on horse back. On the journey Indra handed Clarke a skein of what happened to be fresh mare's milk. Clarke found that not only did she rather like the milky substances but the small kitten she had rescued also seem to thoroughly enjoy it as well. Indra explained that along with the meat Clarke was giving her, which would be better if it were raw, the milk was also full of nutrients that the kitten would need to be able to grow strong.

There was not much speaking after the first hour, Indra had informed Clarke of what she knew to have been going on both with the grounders and with the Arkadians but after that Clarke was left to her own thoughts. It would be a lie to say she wasnt a little worried about the unrest between Lexa and this Queen Nia of the Ice Nation. It didn't sit well with her at all that Lexa's like was apparently in danger from the same woman who so long ago crushed the Commanders ability to trust her own heart. Even more it seemed things in all cases were going pair shaped. If Pike attacked the grounders they would be forced to retaliate, if Nia managed to kill or dethrone Lexa then it would be all out war. To think Clarke had tried so hard to avoid being dragged back into all of this.

The trip to Polis took most of the early evening so it was quite dark when the lead contingent arrived at the city gates. They were accepted in immediately, their horses taken, and Indra and Clarke made their way into the central building, a sky scraper that amazingly hadn't fallen from the nukes going off the first time. Clarke looked around in wonder to see the how civil this all was. It was obviously post-apocalyptic looking but it was also lived in looking and somewhat inviting. She was still gawking around when they came too a door that looked like it had seen better days. A loud knock from the guards outside was followed by a decidedly muffled yet no less breathy _enter_. So naturally Clarke and Indra entered.

The sight that greeted them had triggered mixed emotions, Indra because it was late and why the hell was Lexa allowing anyone to enter right then, she scowled because it also pissed her off that Clarke even had to see this. Clarke on the other hand had possibly lost her eyebrows in the stratosphere they had risen so far, she was both shocked and a little jealous but mostly just broken, though she managed to keep that last emotion off her face along with her eyebrows. Lexa on the other hand was decidedly distracted by the naked woman straddling her hips and so it took her a moment to look up, when she did and she saw exactly who it was that entered she looked shocked and torn.

"Right. Just wanted to let you know we pulled out from protecting Arkadia as Kane likely lost the vote. I'll find Clarke a room and tomorrow maybe we can talk more in detail." Indra spoke with finality before Lexa could even speak. Clarke was looking at the General at this point and not the Commander.

Lexa opened her mouth to speak but didn't know what to say in that moment, instead she gave a simple nod to Indra and watched her general turn. With a hand on Clarke's elbow the smaller dark skinned woman lead Wanheda out of the room but not before Lexa caught sight of the apologetic look Indra cast at Clarke. It was curious because Indra was never apologetic for any reason. Why was she apologetic now? Why the hell was Clarke even there? The Sky Princess had avoided capture for months now and somehow she just wanders into the house of one of the people who wanted her most. Heaving a sigh Lexa looked at the now closed door before turning her attention back to her companion. She refused to let her heart in now, she would enjoy the company of one of her hand maids if she so pleased. Even if she didn't.

"Come i will take you too the kitchen and get some more milk for the kitten." Indra spoke the gentlest that Clarke had ever heard from her and nodded.

"Are you sure i have to stay here?" Clarke didn't sound petulant, she didn't sound defiant, instead she sounded broken and a little lost. It tugged at Indra a little.

"I am sorry Clarke. She is only human but had i known i definitely would not have brought you up here." Indra informed softly, she was rather disappointed. In herself for making excuses and in Lexa for making he.

"You didn't know." Clarke spoke softly.

Clarke didn't say anything else really except to be polite, she thanked the people in the kitchen for the milk, this time fresh goats milk, and for the small bits of raw meat they had given her at Indra's behest. She was then taken to large room that had a sofa, a table a bed and quite a few candles for light around the place. It was warm and welcoming and yet Clarke wasn't foolish enough not to realise that she was, even though she had agreed to come here, still technically a prisoner. Captive. Saying goodnight to Indra only let the doubt in, the pain, the confusion. Everything she had been running from these last months were starting to catch up with her. She wasn't sure she would be able to run again.

* * *

The sun had barely risen the very next morning when Clarke was woken by a knock on her door, the little white kitten was snuggled into the pillow and her neck and shoulder, when she rose up to sit and call for who ever was knocking to enter the little beast moved to the warm spot where Clarke's head had been. Looking towards the door Clarke was a little pleased to see Indra coming in, thankfully instead of Lexa. She stood and straightened her clothes out and smoothed back her hair as she looked at the woman before her, Indra looked from Clarke to the little content kitten and then back again.

"We will go and have you bathed and some more clothes found for you, i am certain you would enjoy fresh clothes and clean hair?" For all her certainty Indra still made her words sound like a question.

"You don't think i can make brunette work?" Clarke couldn't help the little grin as she asked the question and Indra rolled her eyes.

"Personally i liked your blonde hair more." Indra admits honestly and mildly. Clarke simply nodded.

From there the day started easily enough, Indra explained that a meeting with the ambassadors and leaders for the 12 clans was to be called before lunch time which included Clarke to pass on the information she had regarding the Skaikru. Clarke knew she would have to face Lexa eventually so she simply shrugged and accepted her role in all of this, she was just the messenger of sorts after all. This in mind Clarke was glad to have the bath she had been given and didn't even really mind that there were people there more than willing to help scrub her clean.

The clothes she was given were also rather pleasant, black leather pants and a sort of boxer brief style underwear for the bottom half, she was given socks and boots that fit. The top half consisted of bandages to wrap her chest, not to flatten it and hide her breasts but to slightly compress and support instead, she was then given two cotton tops, one sleeveless and one long sleeve, and a very comfortable leather jacket to go over it, it both zipped in the front and had an odd sort of clasp across the chest but Clarke found she really quite enjoyed the look and all the leather was extra protection from the elements. Indra had held the kitten while Clarke was being prepared.

After the bath and when she was dressed Clarke and Indra had returned to where Indra called home while she was in Polis and so the two had eat a light breakfast of dried fish and fruit with a little cheese while the Kitten was given milk and chewed fresh meat. Clarke had, the first time, thought it was rather repulsive to chew up raw meat but had found she rather liked the taste of it and though she didn't swallow it she didn't nearly so much mind the task of making it edible for the little creature that barely even had teeth at that point in its life. Only when they had finished eating did they talk about what Clarke had been told by Kane, Indra hated what was going on and even voiced concern for Octavia.

Only when the time was upon them did they make their way up to the council chambers, the ambassadors and leaders had been gathered and were milling around talking among themselves. Clarke and Indra were the last to arrive save for the Commander herself but ultimately they weren't left waiting long before Lexa breezed into the room. The Commander looked to Indra and Clarke and was disappointed to see that Clarke was not looking her way, instead Clarke was speaking in hushed tones to Indra about who only know. Lexa assumed her seat at the head of the room and cleared her throat to gain the ambassadors and leaders attention.

"It was brought to my attention last night that the Skaikru has come under new leadership. This new leader, Chancellor Pike, wishes harm upon the grounders, war even. We are here to decide how best our clans shall respond to this potential threat." Lexa spoke evenly, assuming the position as Heda.

"I see you're captured Wanheda, why is she still alive?" A woman inquires boldly ignoring the topic at hand. Queen Nia of the Azgeda so says Indra in a hushed whisper.

"She has information i want." Lexa returns flippantly, it as clear by the look on her face she greatly disliked the woman.

It didn't really matter though because Nia didn't seem to have much else to say about this and let the matter of Wanheda drop. Instead there was much deliberation over what should be done and what shouldn't. Was this going to damage the treaty between the clans and did it automatically have to mean that the Skaikru were no longer part of the Coalition. They wondered if the Skai people would be able to handle their own business or would intervention be necessary. It all boiled down to a lot of arguing and not a lot of decisions being made.

"Wanheda hasn't said much. These are her people, why not ask her what she thinks?" It was the leader of the Broadleaf Clan that finally breaks through the argument and turns the attention to Clarke.

"Perhaps we should. Clarke?" Lexa turned her attention to the blonde as did everyone else.

"It is my belief that i am here for information and my death. I don't see my opinion being relevant given this." Clarke returns diplomatically, she didnt direct this just at Lexa, but at everyone present.

"You fell the mountain to save your people and now you don't care to offer an opinion when it comes to their safety?" This was Queen Nia speaking again.

"That's right... I fell the mountain didn't i? And look what that's gotten me. Now you people think killing me will grant you some sort of power. It's laughable, the whole bounty business is laughable." Clarke shrugged.

"She has a point... Clarke, even knowing this bounty was on her head, risked her life to save the people tasked with protecting the Arkadians." Indra spoke up in Clarke's defense.

"Going soft, Indra?" Nia goads and Indra simply looks at her.

"Clarke. Please." Lexa speaks encouraging Clarke to oblige them. Clarke sighs.

"If it were me and i really meant it by offering them to be part of the coalition then i would send out a group, offer those that do not wish to follow Pike a sanctuary here in Polis or a spot of land to rebuild. If Pikes grip is so tight, which i imagine it would be, then he may not let them. Then i would consider an assassination attempt on him. If it failed only then would i attack Arkadia." Clarke offers mildly.

"Wanheda, protector of the innocent." Nia huffs no doubt looking for a rise from someone.

"Clarke Griffin, intelligent mind." Clarke corrects only to get a slightly confused mostly disgusted sneer from most of the people present.

"Explain." Lexa urges a slight frown on her face as well. Clarke wanted to laugh.

"I warned Indra's people because the weapons that Skaikru use means the Trikru wouldn't get close. It would be a massacre. The same reasoning applies. Go in swords raised and you will be gunned down. Sometimes the diplomatic approach can save lives." Clarke says seriously practically daring the others to say shes wrong.

"Wanheda suddenly cares for the grounders." Surprisingly this time it wasn't Nia. This time it as the Desert Clan leader.

"Wanheda has always cared." Clarke says tiredly.

"You killed 300 warriors." Someone else, Clarke didn't even look up to see who it was, spoke to her.

Instead of responding verbally Clarke rose from her seat and lifted herself to her full height and looked to Lexa. She didn't really want to be here, she didn't want to be a part of this. She didn't really want to see Lexa at all. But she was there and she was part of this and she was faced with the Commander. She didn't have to stand here and have her past thrown in her face, she didn't need to have to defend her past actions. Clearly it was only ok for the grounders to defend themselves and do what it takes to survive.

"I think i am done here. I will be in my room awaiting my execution." Clarke spoke then, only to Lexa, and then turned and walked out with out another word.

Clarke wasn't to know that her attitude, so blase, was disconcerting to the grounders who did everything they could to survive and here she was seeming to accept her fate so willingly. She wasn't to know that it made the ambassadors and leaders cringe a little as they feel remorse for their petty words. She wasn't to know the pain lancing through Lexa was almost enough to bend her, pain Lexa caused herself by choosing her people instead of the one person she wished she could cast aside everything for. Clarke wasn't to know that a massive argument was about to break out between Indra and the other clans.

Clarke only knew that she was losing the battle faster now than she had been in months. She was silent as she walked with a guard down to the kitchen, the hulking man beside her didn't speak he simply walked along with her either to stop her from leaving or protect her she wasnt sure. Likely both. Clarke gathered some milk one of the friendlier cooks gave her gladly for the little cat and even gave Clarke a plate of food as it was pretty close to evening meal time by then. The arguments and debates in the council chamber had gone on far longer than Clarke had realised.

"Will you be relieved of your post any time soon?" Clarke asked her guard.

"I will be relieved in the middle of the night." He explains gruffly.

"Grab a plate, come and eat with me. No need for you to starve." Clarke shrugs the cook promptly makes another plate before the guard complains, instead he sighs softly and accepts. Clarke simply grinned and the two walked back to her room.

During the shared dinner Clarke had learned that the mans name was Lachlan and his parents had died many years ago leaving his and his younger brother Brillin, who was a farmer in Polis, to make life for themselves. Lachlan was the able bodied warrior but Brillin had been mauled by a pauna when he was young and had grown up with a slight limp that made him no use as a warrior, apparently he hadn't minded as he enjoyed farming, growing things and feeding others. Lachlan had admitted the being poorly affected by his first kill and Clarke explained she hadn't had much time to process it.

They had sat and shared past experiences and learning of one another, Clarke was increasingly impressed by the mans feats of strength and accomplishments both in combat situations and just in life situations in general. Lachlan himself had been rather sorry for Clarke, to learn what life had been like on the Ark he could rather understand why they had sent the children to earth to learn if it were livable. He was honest when he said that anyone from the ground going up would likely lose their minds being stuck in such close quarters for any period of time. They were still deep in conversation when Lexa and another guard burst into the room.

"Heda." Lachlan yelps looking suddenly like he would be castrated then and there.

"Why were you not at your post?" Lexa barks at him and it becomes apparent that she was under the assumption that Clarke had likely fled Polis.

"That would be my fault. He was set to guard me so i assumed it would be alright if he ate with me. After all i cant get away if he has his eye on my constantly. Besides i was enjoying his company." Clarke speaks mildly.

"Oh i just bet you were." Lexa snarks, she looked both surprised she had said it and startlingly unwilling to take it back. Clarke saw jealousy where jealousy lay.

"What is that supposed to mean? Only you are allowed to use the people here for your own gratification?" Clarke fired back not at all liking what Lexa was insinuation.

"Leave us." Lexa snarled at the two warriors who were looking startled by the situation and relieved to be dismissed.

Clarke simply waited until the men were gone from the room and the door was closed, she didn't say anything but she didn't stop glaring at the Commander either. Lexa hadn't broken eye contact either. It wasn't like one of those weird romance stories where once they were alone they would end up in a passionate lip lock. No this situation was extremely volatile in the aggressive kind of way. Both women facing off were strong in their own right and both were extremely stubborn and hard headed. The tension was moments away from snapping.

"You seem to be confused by your role here Clarke. So let me enlighten you. You are a prisoner, you do not command my men for any reason. This is your confinement until i decide what to do with you. You are not free to come and go and you certainly will not be using my people for your own pleasure." Clarkes eyebrows raised almost to hair hairline.

"Don't get confused, Heda. I know exactly why im here. Do you take me for a fool? The only reason you want me here is to show your people who has the strength here. They doubt you don't they, because of what you did? The choice you made. You denied them their right for blood even though you are the one to incite _Jus Drein Jus Daun._ You want Wanheda because you lost their respect. They think you are the one thing you detest... Weak." Clarke had approached Lexa as she spoke so she wasnt exactly surprised when Lexa lashed out at her. Her cheek was stinging as the echo of skin hitting skin faded in the room.

"Kill me Lexa... because this, being right here in front of you? Its the last place i ever wanted to be again." Clarke ignored the apparent shock on Lexa's face when the Commander realised what she had done.

"Don't go to sleep. Indra will be here soon with some of the hand maids to stain your hair again." Was all Lexa spoke. Her anger was gone and now she just felt shame that she refused to show and so simply turned on her heel and stormed out. Clarke watched her go a little bewildered.

* * *

Clarke had barely been left alone for more than five minutes when a firm knock on the door was followed by Indra and two women walking in behind her. Clarke barely acknowledged that one of the two women was the one she had seen Lexa with just the night before. She was tempted to have a dig at the woman but to be honest her issue wasn't with her, it was with Lexa. Besides being jealous was kind of ridiculous anyways since she had also sought Niylah's company a time or two. Indra scowled at Clarke's cheek and walked over to take a closer look.

"Heda slapped you?" Indra questions and Clarke nods.

"I deserved it." Clarke offers.

"I'm sure." Indra huffs a little over the drama that her Heda and the Skai Princess created between them. Yet Clarke was fast earning Indra's respect.

"So what's happening here?" Clarke turns the attention to the two maids and looks curiously.

"Right. So we know you as a blonde, the Arkadians know you as a blonde, so we are making you brunette again and you are coming with me and a small contingent of warriors to offer sanctuary for any Skaikru who wont follow Pike. Then if that fails its been ordered that you will attempt to assassinate the Chancellor." Indra explains seriously and Clarke was surprised.

"They actually listened?" Clarke was skeptic.

"Of course. Just because they are idiots doesn't mean they are deaf." Indra points out and Clarke actually laughs.

From there they got down to business, Clarke's hair, as it was starting to grow a little again was trimmed up again to chin length, then stained, this time a lot easier done and a little more permanently than before. The stain would wash out but it would take a couple of washes to do it as opposed to a slight sprinkle of rain like before. When the staining was finished Clarke and Indra walked with the maids down to the kitchen where they had organised some rations for the trip back to Arkadia and Clarke got some meat and milk for the kitten. Only when that was done did Indra take her back up to her room where Clarke was instructed to get a couple hours sleep as they would be leaving before dawn.

Clarke did her best but ultimately only got about an hour and a half of sleep. It was easy enough to push side all her conflicting feelings for Lexa when she had company but when it as just her and the tiny kitten it was almost impossible. Then when she finally does fall asleep she ends up slipping right into nightmares about the mountain. About the first encounter with the masked Grounders. Her father being floated. So many things still played on her mind even if she didn't actively think about them.

Somehow Indra seemed to understand what Clarke was dealing with, likely because at some point to some extent the General had been there herself. The grounders had after all been in conflict with both the mountain and the reapers for a lot of years now. This didn't include the infighting between clans over the years, one of the reasons Lexa was so determined for peace, to stop the senseless arguments and pointless bloodshed. But it was because Indra understood that she wasn't surprised to see Clarke was already up and ready when she had arrived that morning. They only made the one stop, without seeing Lexa at all, which was too the kitchen for food for the kitten, before they went out and met the group of warriors waiting at the gate.

Mounting horses the contingent of twelve, Clarke, Indra and the ten warriors at their front and back, left the city of Polis behind them and set out for Arkadia once more. They were on guard the entire time just in case Pike was doing something stupid like bringing the fight to Polis, they didn't want to be caught unawares. Thankfully the travelling was quick on horse back so they were able to make a small camp about an hours ride from the Ark. They planned to spend the next hour making camp, grazing and watering horses and in Clarke's case feeding the kitten and then heading to Arkadia to make their offer. Indra, Clarke and two warriors would approach the Ark.

The closer they got to the Ark the slower they approached, they didn't want to give Pikes people any excuse to fire at them. When they were visible to the Ark they saw the gate open and several people, armed, walked out. One of those was definitely Pike, bold as brass, and completely unafraid, too confident in his weapons and his people. Clarke took note of this. Indra and the two warriors with them too note of this and it set them all on guard. Still they sat light on their horses, reins tightened and pulling a little on the edgy beasts, they could feel the change in the atmosphere, could smell the hostility. The grounders were ready to turn tail and call it a loss, to come up with a knew plan of attack.

The preceding conversation went pretty much exactly how they thought it would go. Pike practically laughed in their face with a ridiculously smug smile on his face and then forbid anyone leaving with him. Clarke and Indra had taken it as it as and turned back going back to their camp where the twelve of them got down to plotting. Clarke would wait until dark and attempt sneaking into the compound, she knew the fence was electrified but had confidence that she would find a large enough gap in the lay out. Once inside she would either find a vantage point or simply attempt to take Pike when she could. A horse would be left here for Clarke while the others will head about two hours towards Polis and set camp again to wait for her.

Indra offered to take the kitten with her but Clarke was honestly rather attached to tit at this point and so declined the offer. With her shirt tucked in Clarke was something like a marsupial with her baby in a pouch, she was used to feeling the little warm body against her skin and knew it would sooth her. She fed the little animal on dark bid farewell to Indra and the warriors who wished her luck on her task and set off. She took her chocolate chestnut mare with her part of the way tying her in a thicker part of the trees out of sight and then went on alone. She had a dagger and a small sword reminiscent of a gladius at her back and very little else.

Living in the wild as long as she had has taught Clarke a great deal about stealth, she starved for a while before she got the hang of it but eventually she was able to creep up pretty close and had instinctively learned to walk silently. Moving as the natives moved Clarke was easily able to sneak up on the fence and move carefully looking for a weak spot. The best she could find was about three foot off the ground but it was the perfect size and in an amazingly concealed area of the Arkadian encampment.

Getting through the fence was the biggest problem but after a little thought Clarke figured it out well enough, she simply needed to set her sword and the kitten by the fence so she could reach back through. Clarke had been a little worried the kitten might roll into the fence but had faith that since she was so sleepy the little white thing would be fine. Getting it all ready she had to judge her jump properly or she would end up frying herself. She would lie if anyone asked if she held her breath but she made a few fast strides and then speared herself through the hole like a diver might spear into water. Once through she didn't think too much on it just grabbed her sword and the kitten and got herself ready to move on.

* * *

Clarke had moved slowly through the camp, not in a rush at all and taking in the patrol patterns, the random people moving from one out building to the next. The sounds of the camp that slowly died down to a mechanical silence. She took her time learning the routine before she made her way deeper, keeping to the shadows and working on not being detected. It was disappointingly easy to get into the Ark which meant getting closer to Pike. Of course she didn't expect these people to constantly be on guard since they had been part of the coalition but now it was just Pikes arrogance.

Clarke didn't enjoy killing, not even for mercy. In fact she really hated the idea of taking a life but she was no longer naive enough to think that some times it wasn't necessary to do so. As it stood she rather felt it was necessary for Pike to end and she both loved and hated that she could suddenly better understand the choices Lexa made. Killing Pike would reset the balance with the Skaikru and with the coalition. Peace was a goal worth fighting for which was ironic and almost made Clarke laugh except she was in the middle of mission of espionage.

It wasn't until Clarke found herself, thankfully undetected, in Pikes room that she hesitated. She could see him and he was sleeping peacefully and soundly, confident enough in his position not to need to worry for his safety. It was his mistake, he should have known that he had enemies, both in and out of the camp. Yet he was arrogant, had been for as long as Clarke knew him and now it was his downfall. There was no fanfare, no warning, no acknowledgement. Clarke didn't wake him and tell him what mistakes he had made. She also refused to look away as she abruptly pushed the five inch blade of her dagger into his through, severing the carotid artery and puncturing the wind pipe.

Pikes eyes snapped open and his hand clamped over the hemorrhaging hole in his neck and he stared up that those blue eyes, just like ice. Recognition lit in his chocolate eyes as he realised, this close up, just who his assassin was. He croaked the name, confused and surprised and weak but Clarke would not look away, she would not speak to him. Her heart twisted at the act as she watched the light in those dark eyes fade to nothing, life replaced with a unseeing glassy expression. The look of the dead.

"Yu gonplei ste odon." Clarke whispered only when Pike had breathed his last.

Heaving a sigh Clarke waited only a few moments out of respect before wiping her dagger clean and attempting the hard part of the mission. Escaping without capture. Getting out of the door? Simple enough, down the hall way? Slightly nerve wracking. Getting outside was the problem, it was approaching dawn and the camp was becoming more active, even worse than that there were blind spots just outside the ark entrance. Which was why she quickly realised she was stuck in the ark when she heard people approaching the entrance.

Clarke turned and made a quick and quiet retreat back into ark where she had come from. She passed Pikes door and went deeper, past a few doors and around a corner, unfortunately though she ran straight into someone. It was a feminine body, dark haired, Clarke plowed right into her knocking them both to the ground. It happened fast, one moment Clarke is on top, the next she is being pinned to the ground with a knife at her throat. Octavia Blake glared down at her for a moment before Clarke reacted, Octavia was pressing on the kitten. Finally when everything settled Clarke was on top with her hand pressed over Octavia's mouth.

"O, listen, its me Clarke... i really need to get out of here." In the middle of revealing her identity the alarm on the Ark sounded.

"Clarke? What are you doing here?" Octavia asked confused as she hadn't seen the young woman for a long while.

"What had to be done, but i need to leave. I have to get out and go back with Indra." Clarke urges the warrior before her.

"You killed him? Pike? Please say you did?" Octavia was moving now, guiding Clarke through the corridors.

"I did and i need to go now." Clarke says only thankfully to find they were where they needed to be.

"Ok but i'm coming with you." Octavia said seriously.

Clarke didn't have time to argue because there were rushed footsteps sounding down the corridor towards them, they didn't wait to see who it was. Instead Clarke watched as Octavia lifted a panel on a wall to reveal a crawlspace. Climbing into the space the two made a prompt get away completely undetected. They barely spoke as they retreated from Arkadia, leaving chaos in their wake. They made it to Clarke's mare and climbed on, Clarke in front and Octavia with hands settled lightly on the once-blonde's hips and they made their escape.

Indra had scowled when they rode into camp, it was a small clearing that had a small fire lit in it, sheltered from the Ark side to make it practically invisible from that way, and the warriors were spread out loosely aside from the youngest of the group, Declan, who was watching for Clarke. Indra's scowl only deepened when she realised just who Clarke had brought with her, she helped Clarke off the horse but let Octavia get herself down. Indra didn't actually acknowledge the new arrival which Clarke and Octavia both secretly thought was a promising thing.

"You keep picking up stays and you will have to start a shelter." Indra snarks at the once-blonde.

"To be fair she saved my hide. Besides you picked this one up first, you've given her a complex." Clarke shrugs and steps past Indra. Octavia was surprised that Indra just huffed and then moved over to the fireplace.

"So you got it done." It wasn't a question, Indra didn't have much doubt when it came to Wanheda these days.

"I did. When do we leave?" Clarke sat down by the fire and pulled the little jostled but unharmed kitten from her shirt.

Octavia at this point practically swooned at the tiny cat in Clarke's hands and forgot all about being the stoic warrior. Clarke just smiled and handed the creature over to the excited young warrior as she started chewing up some of the rabbit that Indra and two of the other warriors had managed to catch earlier in the night. Indra grumbled under her breath but Clarke had a feeling that the gruff general was secretly kind of glad to see the young warrior. Octavia wrinkled her nose but didn't question Clarke on the kitten, at least not yet. Clarke felt there were flood gates there and they were just biding their time to open.

"We are leaving as soon as the kitten is fed." Indra informs relaxing back against the tree a couple of feet from the fire that she was leaning against.

Clarke just nodded and together she and Octavia got the kitten all fed and toileted. There was no work to breaking camp and within an hour of returning they were leaving again. Octavia rode behind Clarke and the group, now thirteen, rode on for Polis. It was around mid morning when they made it through the city gates, it didn't seem like much had been going on but Octavia looked around in wonder. The dark haired warrior didn't notice the Commander shooting daggers at her hands that were resting on Clarke's hips. Clarke noticed though and had to work hard not to roll her eyes.

They dismounted and the horses were lead off to be stabled, groomed and fed. Clarke, along with Octavia, were guided back to what had apparently become Clarke's room. Octavia continued to look around wide eyed as they made their way up but once they were in the room her attention zeroed in on the once-blonde. Clarke simply moved over to a water basin that was in her room. She took a drink first and poured another cup for Octavia before using the rest to wash her hands and face. She hadn't gotten much blood on her but she had gotten enough that she wanted it gone.

"Have you been here the while time?" Octavia asked moving over to stand closer to Clarke.

"No. I was living wild. Moving around. Teaching myself to survive." Clarke explained only when she was done washing off. Drying off she pulled her jacket off and took the kitten out settling the tiny animal on her pillow.

"How did you end up here?" Octavia frowned at this information, for months Clarke had been doing what the 100 had struggled to do and Clarke had just been on her own.

"I come upon a village i wanted to trade at but Jaha had been there. It was Anya's village even, i met her mother and she explained what happened. I came back to Arkadia to find out what was going on and over heard Bellamy and Kane talking. Kane asked me to warn the army and Indra said she would only leave if i came back here." Clarke gave the brief version and Octavia had a range of emotions playing on face.

"Jaha... i don't even know whats going on there. He is brain washing people. Looking for something. I... Lincoln, he... he took it and changed. Forgot me." Octavia confesses softly.

"We will figure this out. So long as i don't end up dead." Clarke sighs and sits down on the edge of the bed now.

"They really think killing you will give them power?" Octavia sat down beside her.

"Apparently yeah. The Commander might not be holding me though, if the Ice Nation wasn't such an issue right now. Nia wants the power." Clarke scooted over on the bed and lay down and patted the other side for Octavia to do the same. Clarke was tired to say the least.

"That's so messed up." Octavia muttered once she was laying down.

"You know i'm still mad at you right?" Octavia added a moment later. Clarke had her eyes closed.

"That's alright." Clarke muttered and was obviously loosing her battle with sleep.

"I'm mad at me too." Octavia had to wonder if Clarke meant to say that out loud and it kind of tugged at something inside her too. There was no point responding though because Clarke was already asleep.

* * *

When Clarke woke next it was because someone had come into her room and sighed far too heavily considering how well Clarke had been sleeping. The first thing she noticed was the little cat in front of her face because it was all she could see. The second thing she noticed was a hand resting on her hip that was not her own because one of her own was under her pillow and the other was warm between her own knees. The third thing she noticed was that her pillow wasn't actually a pillow but Octavia's stomach.

It appeared that Octavia had fallen asleep along with Clarke and when Clarke had stirred from a nightmare Octavia had simply shifted closer, picking up the kitten and let Clarke settle on her stomach when the once-blonde had curled up and settled there. Clarke had settled and gone right off back to sleep and Octavia couldn't really complain and had slipped back into dream land herself. It was mid afternoon before a loud sigh woke not only Clarke but Octavia as well. Clarke rolled onto her back and stretched before sitting up only to see it was Lexa who had sighed.

"Commander? Did you need something?" Clarke asks with a sleep laden voice, she was looking right at the scowling Commander.

"I came to ask your account of what happened. I didn't realise you'd be... sleeping." Lexa trailed off. Her tone was hard and her expression still sour.

"You couldn't have had me sent for? Lachlan could have woken me." Clarke knew exactly what she was doing. Provoking Lexa.

"I'm sure. Though i wanted to hear it now not after you were done fucking my people." Lexa snarked right back.

"Good thing it was Octavia this time. You've no reason to slap me." Clarke was off the bed at this point and straightening her hair and clothes.

Lexa didn't say anything else, she simply stood there and fumed and looked at Clarke expectantly. Clarke sighed and faced Lexa fully, she had a sneaking suspicion that Lexa had only been there to check up on her. Or her and Octavia specifically. Instead of baiting the woman any further Clarke simply told her side of things, that she an Indra had gave the invitation which was refused and then Clarke had infiltrated and killed Pike. It seemed to surprise Lexa that Clarke had done what she had done but Clarke continued on. Explaining that Octavia had lead her out on the promise of going with her. Clarke had agreed and the two had fled and returned to Indra before returning here directly.

"I would like you both at a war council tomorrow morning. There have been more and more reports of what ever it is Jaha has been doing." Lexa spoke finally.

"Sha, Heda." Clarke and Octavia spoke at the same time. Clarke was indifferent.

"Maybe you will stop treating my home as a brothel." Lexa pokes at Clarke as she leaves.

"I don't have to pay them, Commander." Clarke shot back rather pissed with the Commanders attitude. Lexa just kept walking.

"Float her." Clarke growled under her breath. Octavia's jaw was hanging.

"I think you have a story to tell. What went on between you and Lexa? Like really." Octavia urged and Clarke heaved a sigh.

"It's a long story." Clarke attempted to brush it off.

"I've got nothing but time." Octavia pointed out seriously.

"Suppose you do." Clarke sighs as she agrees. Its not like it was any great secret.

So Clarke and Octavia spent the next half hour on the bed, crossed legged and facing each other as Clarke explain to Octavia what had gone on. Clarke didn't omit any truths either, not for the sake of modesty but because Clarke wasn't ashamed of having saved Octavia, she was ashamed of the lives she could have saved but didn't. Octavia didn't speak, instead she listened. Learning how Clarke had literally saved her life without her even knowing it, that Clarke vouched for Octavia one hundred percent and that she went against the Commander for her sake.

As well as that Octavia was told of Clarke's ever growing feelings for Lexa, the almost immediate attraction even while she had been fighting for Finns life. Clarke told of how she began to strongly doubt her feelings for Finn, realising that as much as she _liked_ him she could never have _loved_ him. She had too much self respect to be able to love someone who could cheat on their partner despite the circumstances. She was informed of the kiss just as Bellamy got the fog disabled, just before they were to march on Mount Weather. Clarke didn't avoid telling that she had told Lexa she wasn't ready.

"So... she betrayed us because she felt rejected by you?" Octavia's eyes were wide.

"I don't know for sure but i think that was part of it. Don't get it wrong, O. I can see the logic in what she did." Clarke says honestly because truly she could.

"Would you have done it?" Octavia asked more curious that anything.

"Took the deal Lexa did?" Clarke asked to be sure and when Octavia nodded she continued. "Not likely. But the situation was different. I had asked the ground for help. I had sacrificed Finn to them to gain their help and i wanted a better relationship between us and the natives. I wouldn't have taken the deal but that doesn't mean i don't realise how tempting it was." Clarke explained with a sigh.

"Doesn't matter anyway i guess. They never would have offered us the deal, our people were too valuable to the Mountain Men. I am sorry though." Octavia says after a moment. She understood Clarke's point.

"Sorry for what?" Clarke asks confused.

"For being such a bitch to you. Judging you for the choices you made. I didn't know what it was like for you, i still don't really, but i know better." Octavia explains and Clarke gives a little smile.

"I bare it so you don't have too." Clarke murmurs softly and stands up from the bed.

"I'm going to inquire about some food for us." Clarke informs going to the door. It was Lachlan who was on guard and he gladly went to find another guard to go and fetch them some food.

"Why don't you try to escape?" Octavia asks when Clarke moves back over to the bed.

"Why would i? I've become something of an opportunist. Subsisting is tough. I get fed and bathed and clothes here and i mean you've felt this bed." Clarke says lightly a slightly cheeky grin on her face.

"You are slut." Octavia gives a scandalized gasp and Clarke laughs.

"Float you. Besides there's still issues that need sorting out. The Jaha thing?" Clarke reminds a little heavier now.

"Yeah you're right. Hey how do you think Heda knows what a brothel is?" Octavia asks seriously though her eyes were dancing. Clarke laughed at what what her friend was implying.

* * *

The next few days consisted of more debates and arguments than any of them really appreciated but felt they were necessary. Clarke and Octavia had both attested that the Jaha situation was worth consideration because neither of them were sure what it was or what it meant but definitely certain that it was nothing good. The other clans had debated whether it was worth investigation as they hadn't been violent in any way and to their knowledge the people that were following Jaha were happy. Happier than they had been in a while.

It was only a matter of time before things soured though. It had been a week since Pikes death no one had heard from Arkadia still. Lexa was getting more aggravated the more arguing went on. Nia was about ready to pack up and head back north and let them deal with it. Of course Clarke was smart enough to realise that Nia would likely only leave when she was dead by her hand and Lexa was bleeding out at her feet. Maybe not in that order. But in that week things had escalated quickly and the Jaha followers had turned violent.

"Something needs to be done. Skaikru has been nothing but problems since they got here." It was the leader of the Desert Clan.

"This isn't just about Skaikru, its all clans right now. We are all affected." Lexa sighs because she was over the 'lets blame Skai Kru for everything' trope.

"Well of course you feel that way, you cant bring yourself to kill Wanheda. Instead of a prize you treat her like an equal." Nia was at her finest today.

"Well of course you feel that way, i'm the Commander's catch because your mercenaries suck. Couldn't even catch the Sky Princess." Clarke retorted, the frustration was evident on voice.

"Mind your place, Skai girl." Clarke practically growled at this, Nia was not appreciative of being spoken back to.

"Maybe you should do the same. This is Heda's home, show her a little respect and sit the fuck down Nia. Your distaste for my clan is common knowledge you do not need to spout it off every time you are in a room with someone other than yourself." Clarke bites out. She was getting angrier by the moment.

Clarke was typically the voice of reason, and some what passive in her approach to war council, but she was getting more and more fed up the longer the days dragged out. She was tired of waiting for what ever was going to happen to her, she was pissed off that the only company she was allowed to have was Octavia and Indra, but unlike her Octavia wasn't a prisoner so she could come and go and she pleased. Lexa didn't stop by any more which was a good thing because Clarke didn't really want to see her. She didn't like what she felt when she was near Lexa and there weren't at least a dozen other people around them.

"You're out of line and if you don't get back in your place i will put you there. You're speaking to a queen!" Nia bites back shrilly.

"A queen sized pain in my ass. Why don't you try it?" Clarke returns her anger getting the best of her. Octavia reached out for Clarke but Clarke shook her off.

"Are you challenging me?" Nia asks incredulously.

"I don't know. Maybe i am. I'm tired of your constant bitching. You're too aggressive and ignorant and i'd love to just get to punch you in the mouth." Clarke spoke before anyone could stop her. Lexa actually heaved a big sigh when Nia looked at her expectantly.

"Wanheda has challenged Haiplana Nia, does anyone support this claim?" Lexa inquired formally, this was out of her hand and had gotten very serious very quickly.

"I do." Octavia says supporting her clan mate. Unlike Clarke, Octavia actually understood what Clarke had just done and two clans had to back Clarke.

"I do." It was the Desert Clan leader. Most likely because they wanted to see Clarke fall but also possibly because the Desert had never really got along with the Ice.

Clarke looked a little startled at this point, this had escalated quickly and she could kick herself for letting Nia get the best of her. Nia on the other hand looked nothing but smug. Lexa on the other hand looked resigned and terrified at the same time. Clarke refused to look like she had just made the mistake she had made though, there was no going back now and it was highly likely she would be seriously injured if not killed.

"The challenge will be set tomorrow at dawn." Lexa decrees softly.

"Lets up the stakes then." Nia states watching for Clarkes reaction.

"What do you have in mind?" Clarke asks seriously unsure what Nia could even get from her.

"If i win, i'll let you live so long as you vow to serve me only until the rest of days." Nia says seriously and Clarke's eyes widened a little.

"If i win?" Clarke asks but Nia just laughs as if that is an absurd thought.

"If you win... you can have the Azgeda." Nia shrugs, the room was filled with gasps of shock but Clarke got it.

Nia was so confident and sure of herself that she was convinced she was without a doubt going to win this challenge and gain Wanheda as her servant, she didn't even consider that she might lose and if she did it didn't seem to register that she had just offered up her territory and her people as a prize. It was an incredible coup and if Clarke won she would have the power to make things a little easier here. The problem was how much Clarke doubted her own ability to fight in closer quarters, she certainly wouldn't be allowed to use her gun.

"With the Clans all present you are bound to this agreement, Nia. This is your only chance to back out of such a deal." Lexa says seriously, her own eyes were a little wide and it was clear she expected Clarke to lose.

Nia simply shrugged it off and claimed she would let the deal stand. It was this point that Lexa called an end to the days council due to the potential change in leader ship tomorrow. With such high stakes Lexa had a crier sent through Polis and messengers sent to the out-lying villages and camps to let them know. It became very real very quickly and Clarke and Octavia made their way back to the room in a hurry. Lexa had politics to deal with but really her mind was on Clarke the whole time, the shear terror she felt for the woman she had come to feel so much for already was almost palpable.

Back in her room Clarke was being grilled by Octavia who was apparently torn between calling her an idiot and trying to teach her her limited knowledge of fighting. Clarke took it all in and used the information, applied it, and soon enough was able to take out Octavia fairly quickly but that didn't sit well with Octavia at all. O knew she wasn't the best, and Nia was a queen likely for a reason, Clarke needed to be better. That was why Octavia made a trip out to get Indra so the general would come back and help. She thrashed Clarke throughout the night but the moment she bested Indra, both of them tiring and sweating and just warn down, Indra called it a night.

Of course Clarke maybe only slept the usual hour to an hour and half before she was awake and it was just too early to do anything right now. Instead she moved over to the door and knocked softly, leaving Octavia asleep on the bed, and poked her head out glad to see Lachlan. He was a little startled she was awake but ultimately when she asked for distraction he gave it. He understood what was at stake for her today and though she caused it herself. That was why he took her too the bath house, Lexa herself would have her own bath bought to her in her room but for the rest of everyone else they would use the bath house. This early it was clear no one would be there.

She hadn't exactly been looking for a tryst, not really anyway, but when Lachlan boldly offered to join her and help her wash she knew it would happen and really didnt seem to mind so much. He didn't kiss her which she didn't mind so much because she really didn't want that, she wanted endorphin and climax. She was not disappointed by him either, learning that he as quite adept with his hands before witnessing the stamina he had. She almost hated herself for thinking it but Finn had nothing on Lachlan. When she had come the third time he finally let himself enjoy her and came moments later, only after she assured him she couldn't get pregnant.

The fact that Lachlan even asked about Clarke and possible pregnancies made her feel a little better. Indra had told her she would likely lose but that she would do as she could to save Clarke from that fate, Octavia had said she was an idiot but that she hoped Nia wasn't cruel in her slave-driving. The fact that Lachlan was worried about pregnancy meant that he at least had a little faith in her, she could maybe win, even if she wasn't so sure herself. Which was something she voiced as Lachlan began to rinse her off again.

"I will end myself if Nia wins. What ever it takes." Clarke whispered as she helped Lachlan rinse off.

"I expected as much. After what you had told me about being on the Ark. Nia would be worse." Lachlan nods understanding.

"If... if she wins. Can you do something for me?" Clarke asks as she takes the cloth from him and returns the favor of rinsing him off.

"Of course. Though if it will get me killed i hope you know how reluctant i will be." Lachlan's tone was serious but Clarke could see the teasing in his expression.

"Tell Heda... Tell her i hope the next life is kinder to us." Clarke says a smile on her face but her eyes held a deep sadness.

"Will you tell her yourself if you live?" Lachlan inquires seriously and Clarke frowns a little.

"I doubt it. There's... too much between us in this life." Clarke mutters as she got out of the water, followed by Lachlan. There was a pause, a stretch of nothing but silence as they dressed.

"Do you love her?" Lachlan's question was tentative, he didn't want to upset her, but he had to ask. Clarke stood and stared, her brain clicking over.

"I think i do." Clarke confesses because really she couldn't keep denying it.

Even when she utter those words that seemed to change everything between them. _Not yet._ She knew back then, that if she didn't love Lexa then then it was only because she was still on the downward descent, she was still falling and simply not quite there. Now though, she had fallen and realised that the ground was hard and it made her heart ache. She did love Lexa, the Commander, the extremely powerful and dominating woman that she was, with her drive for peace and her ability to survive. There was no way Clarke couldn't have fallen in love with her.

"Then maybe all the stuff in the middle shouldnt matter so much." Lachlan suggests casually as he gestures the door out for Clarke to go ahead.

"Maybe it wont even matter after today." Clarke shrugs a little but maybe Lachlan had a point too. She was pleased with how intelligent he was.

"Maybe. Come along, we will get you, your kitten and Oktevia fed before the battle begins." Lachlan urged Clarke back into the building she had called home the last week.

* * *

Octavia had been staring at Clarke for the last half an hour as they ate. Clarke hadn't denied that when she told Octavia she wanted distraction that that meant she had sex with Lachlan. She refused to give any kind of details though and Octavia had been staring at her ever since. Clarke had ignored her pretty well and was rather thankful when Indra came in, she didn't even mind that Lexa was with her. Of course she wasn't silly enough not to realise that a lot of that was because of what she had divulged to Lachlan not an hour ago.

As it stood they were simply there to tell of the rules, it was an anything goes kind of fight but the only weapons allowed were two and they were to be picked and then checked over by Lexa herself. Clarke listened and nodded and after a while there was a knock on the door, her stomach knotted as she assumed it was time to leave but a smile broke out when she saw who walked in. Lexa looked a little surprised to see the woman as well but she just smiled as brightly as Clarke had.

"Malah."

" _Nomon._ " Clarke and Lexa spoke at the same time, Lexa looked surprised that Clarke addressed the woman so.

"Heda. _Strikon_." Malah spoke affectionately and opened her arms to receive them both.

Despite what they felt for one another neither woman would deny Malah a hug, Lexa had known her for all of her own life having had grown in the village she lived in and had taken her in when she had become Anya's second. As for Clarke she felt forever indebted to Anya and if that meant she would embrace her mother, body and mind, then she would most definitely do that. It also didn't hurt that Clarke had been missing her own mother and so didn't really mind getting that motherly compassion from someone else.

"I got here last night and heard of this foolish duel. I thought i'd offer you this." Malah had smiled at Lexa and then turned to Clarke, she offered her a dagger with a carved design, it had crudely carved deer, wolves and panthers on the wooden handle.

"It was Anya's. It was her first knife." Lexa supplied as she watched Clarke look over the dagger.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me." Clarke says sincerely looking from Malah to Lexa as she hands the dagger to her to be inspected.

"What will you do if she wins?" Malah asks Clarke and the once-blonde sighs.

" _Gounthru Klin._ " Clarke states honestly, missing the almost frantic look Lexa cast. Malah nodded.

"Better than serving a cruel mistress." Malah had respect and a little pride in Wanheda.

"At any rate, it is time to go down." Indra speaks up after a moment, the sun was starting to lighten the sky outside.

Clarke swallowed and nodded and embraced Malah one last time before leading them out, she stopped only long enough to grip Lachlan's arm in a sort of farewell, a possible _see you later._ They made their way down, more warriors joining them as a type of escort and protection detail both for Clarke and the Commander. Lexa remained silent behind her and Clarke almost wished she would say something. Anything to reassure her, to let her know what she was feeling, to let her know that things would be ok in the next life.

Once outside Clarke jacket was removed and she was dressed in a slightly denser but more pliable material, a tunic ultimately that kept her arms free of any restraining material. It was tight to her body but leaving her arms free and she knew it would come in handy as a kind of padding, armor even. The pants didn't matter as much the top did because she already had almost unlimited movement. When she was walked out to the make shift arena, which was actually just the cleared Trade Square, Clarke could see Nia was similarly dressed and walked out as well. Lexa stood in the middle.

"We all know why we are here. Wanheda has challenged Nia, Queen of the Ice Nation. As it stands wages have been placed. Wanheda will be fighting for full control of the Azgeda nation and its lands." Lexa explained to mixed emotions but what made Clarke feel the best was the fact that most of them now seemed to urge her on. Nia did not have many fans.

"Should Nia win she demands Clarke Kom Skaikru, The Commander of Death, to be a servant beneath her, to utilize as she pleases." Lexa visibly swallowed as she said this but the crowd quieted looking surprised. It was known that the Ice Nation took slaves on occasion but for Nia to be so open about it. The Ice Queen really didn't have many fans.

"With no more delay, let it begin." Lexa declares looking from Clarke to Nia for a moment before dropping her arms, which she had raised at the beginning of her starting declaration.

Nia assumed a tensed but arrogant stance, this was not her first fight and there was a very good chance that it would not be her last. But Clarke had a game plan, they both had swords, Clarke's the shorter of the two but she had preferred a smaller lighter blade. Instead of going on the attack like Nia expected her to Clarke stayed back and let Nia go to her. They circled and it was a long moment before the _haiplana_ got fed up an took the first strike, lunging forward and swinging her blade, Clarke dodged it and danced out of the way.

It was part of her strategy but it wasn't flawless, sometimes she had to parry instead of dance but she still managed to avoid the queen's strikes and it seemed to be starting to piss the woman off, Clarke didn't mind. Nia on the other hand let her anger fuel her as she struck faster and more often and it was harder for Clarke to void the blade. Harder still when finally the sharp metal slashed across her left thigh, not very deep but it hurt. It was enough to have her hesitate which gave Nia an opening to punch her in the face. Stumbling back Clarke tripped but managed to roll out away from the swinging blade.

Nia laughed feeling she was getting the upper hand, which really she was because so far it was two for 0 in Nia's favor. Clarke didn't mind though, she remained focused on Nia and ignored the crowed which seemed to be the opposite of what Nia was doing. The Queen seemed to be playing to the crowd, calling for their cheer and waving off their hissing, she was so confident in herself that she left herself open, Clarke took advantage as Nia moved away, the queen caught it just a little too late and earned herself a nasty gash across her back. Crying out the two came apart again and faced off, the playing field evened and Nia was starting to wonder.

They began circling again and squaring off the crowd now silent as they too could see that maybe Clarke wouldn't be so easily taken down as they had first suspected. Octavia herself believed in not under estimating the underdog, she herself had been more times that had been ok. Clarke danced and parried but Nia wizened up to it now, she would strike with less force and more precision. The Commander of Death didn't see it coming when Nia hit her blade near the hilt and forcing it out of her hand, she was caught off guard but quick thinking. Swinging her foot around she was able to land her heel against Nia's wrist forcing the woman to drop her own sword, still even.

Drawing daggers things got more real but Nia was confident even regarding her own less than stellar record with hand to hand combat. How good could this sky girl be at fighting? As far as Nia knew every time the Commander of Death had killed people it was at the pushing of a button or pulling a lever, as from closer quarters as she could possibly have been. It was because Nia was so confident that Clarke would be an easy win that she was shocked to learn Wanheda was easily trading hit for hit with her. It was even more shocking that the young woman had so much power.

"You really think you can win?" Nia sneers, it was an almost desperate move now because she was beginning to tire out.

"I really think i'm going to try." Clarke retorts with a scowl.

Nia snarls and redoubles her efforts, this was getting tiresome and she was starting to regret ever opening her mouth, Clarke had goaded her into it. Lunging she caught Clarke off guard and brought her down, somehow in the same motion she pulled her dagger and went to drive it down, not for a killing blow. Clarke was too valuable too her alive to risk killing her now. Except it was proving harder and harder just to incapacitate Clarke the longer this fight went on which was shocking and the opposite of what usually happened.

"I've seen the way she looks at you. The Commander? Its going to be so sweet taking another love from her." Nia grins down at Clarke looking nothing but malicious.

It was enough for Clarke, to push her into moving. Surging forward she let the blade slice into her but put all her weight into flipping them over, Nia was startled and dropped the dagger as she tried to brace herself and Clarke but it wasn't enough. Clarke was on top now and had Anya's dagger pressed firmly to her throat. Nia had lost but was certain that Clarke was too weak to actually kill her, she banking on this in fact because if she was wrong it meant her life. Not just her life but her people, her nation. She had been an arrogant fool and should have known better.

"Is that what gets you off Nia? Killing her lovers? Breaking Lexa? A woman who has done nothing wrong? You're a coward." Clarke snarls down at her. Moving the dagger she cut deeply across Nia's chest making the queen cry out.

"For Costia." Clarke vowed before dropping the dagger a few inches and cutting another long gash across her chest.

"For Lexa." Clarke explained and Nia knew then. This life was over.

Clarke moved the dagger lower and to the left, a heart wound if ever she had seen one. Nia looked up into the almost savage blue eyes above her and realised that this woman, Wanheda, was an extremely potent and powerful woman. Maybe the Ice Nation was in good hands but it didn't lessen the fact that Nia was about to breathe her last, it really just bought to light that Nia deserved this. She had been cruel and ruthless, killing for no reason at all and entirely too power hungry for her own good. This mistake had cost her her life.

"Yu gonplei ste odon." Clarke stated clearly and a moment later drove the dagger into her heart and twisted. Nia gasped but when she let out her breath it was wet and there was blood, her lung likely damaged.

There was nothing but a resounding silence that followed then, the crowd surrounding them in a state of shock. Wanheda, the Commander of Death, had just defeated Nia, Queen of the Ice Nation and now claimed the entire Ice Nation as her own. No long Clarke kom Skaikru but now Clarke, Haiplana. Lexa was just as shocked as the others, but it was Nia's right hand, Echo, who strode forward a few paces as Clarke stood tall. It was Echo who regarded Clarke for a long moment before dropping to her knee and bowing her head.

"Hail, Haiplana Clarke. The Commander of Death and the new Queen of the Ice Nation." Echo cried and slowly the entire Azgeda that were present dropped to their knees then followed by the other clans and finally Lexa.

"Rise, my people. All of you." Clarke spoke softly but commandingly and everyone got to their feet once again and looked on expectantly.

"Clarke." Lexa spoke softly. Clarke looked over at her before turning from Echo and moving to the Commander. Lexa didn't know what to expect but Clarke dropping to her knee was not it.

"I would like to reaffirm the Ice Nations place in the coalition. You will have no trouble from us and any Azgeda who should act against my wishes will be banished or killed. The few do not stand for the many. We all stand for each other. We stand with Heda." Clarke proclaimed and much to her pleasure the Ice Nation seemed to scream with affirmation of this. Maybe the grounders really did only want piece.

"Ogeda, Azplana." Lexa offered her hand to Clarke to help her up and Clarke took it, initiating contact between them and gasping at the heat that seemed to spark on contact.

"Ogeda." Clarke confirmed.

* * *

The conversation between Clarke and Anya's mother Malah in the beginning half of this is in italics because i was going for a conversation in Trigedasleng to the people involved but english to the readers.

Translations stand as such.

 _Haiplana = Queen  
_ _Leidon, Nomon = Goodbye Mother  
_ _Strik Gona = Little Warrior  
Strikon = Little one  
Gounthru Klin = Commit Suicide  
Ogeda, Azplana = Together, Ice Queen_

 **As far as my Clexa fic 'On the Road' i will most likely label it abandoned as i've just completely lost my muse on it. How ever if anyone likes the fic enough and thinks they themselves might like to continue it just send me a PM and we can talk about it. I'm not against handing over the initial content.**

 **Don''t forget to review.**


End file.
